


You Called Me Home

by syriala



Series: Steter Week 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode AU: s03e22 De-Void, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stiles Is Not In Scott's Pack, Stiles is Peter's Pack, The Void, True Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Peter locked eyes with Scott, hoping against hope that they had managed to get Stiles back as well, but Scott silently shook his head at him.No. This was unacceptable.“Stiles!” Peter roared, calling out for the only packmate he cared for, the boy who had so easily inserted himself into Peter’s life, and heart, and he put all his frustration into it.He needed Stiles to come back to him.





	You Called Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Steter Week Day 1 and the prompt I chose for that day was Alpha!Peter.

Stiles stared at the Go board. He still wasn’t sure about the rules, thought that Void had made half of the current ones up anyway, and there was no way he was going to win against it.

Void had held Stiles here ever since it had invaded his mind, only letting Stiles catch glimpses of all the horror it had wrecked in Stiles body, and it had told him that if Stiles could beat it at the game, he could go free.

But of course, it wasn’t quite as easy as that. It was a trickster spirit after all.

So here Stiles was, fretting over a game he had no understanding of, while being assaulted with images of what he did to his friends.

Void had hurt all of them at one point, everyone except Peter, and Stiles wondered about that sometimes. Why Void had so meticulously stayed out of Peter’s way, made sure to never be anywhere the other man was.

Stiles had felt like screaming when he had first realized that, because Stiles was convinced Peter would have noticed the possession at once. He knew Stiles, better than even his own dad maybe, certainly better than Scott, and Stiles had hoped that Peter would take one look at him and call Void out on its shit.

But that hadn’t happened, Void and Peter never met, and so Stiles was still helplessly trapped in his own mind.

He thought his friends were up to something; the images Void allowed him to have too vague to make sense of anything though and so Stiles wasn’t sure.

All he knew was that his head was hurting, so much more than it had ever since Void possessed him, and there were faint voices Stiles could hear. It was different than before; he could only hear voices from outside when Void allowed him to, but these were indistinct and close, like Void couldn’t keep them out, but not so close that Stiles could even begin to understand what they were saying or who they even belonged to.

He thought that at one point he had heard someone roar, maybe even scream his name, but everything was too far away. It didn’t matter anyway.

~*~*~

When Lydia’s nose had started to bleed, Peter got worried. Going into someone’s mind wasn’t an exact science, it was dangerous under the best circumstances, and Stiles possessed and by an ancient fox spirit at that were absolutely not the best circumstances.

But they had to try; Stiles needed to come back, to be in charge of his own body again, and it was the only thing Peter had been able to come up with in this short amount of time.

If only he had known earlier that Stiles was possessed; but he hadn’t seen Stiles in quite some time, and the rest of the pack hadn’t kept him in the loop.

He had been worried when Stiles had dodged his calls and attempts to meet up, but _this_ had never crossed his mind. He had thought it was everyday teenager stuff that had Stiles worried and had planned on waiting him out instead of cornering him and forcing him to tell Peter what was wrong.

Maybe Peter should have done that. They wouldn’t be in this mess if he had just pushed a little bit.

Possession was easy enough to recognize, even if something as talented as a trickster spirit was to blame here, and Peter would have taken one look and knew that it wasn’t Stiles who was looking back at him.

But it was futile thinking about this now; he needed to keep his head in the game, guide them enough to get Stiles out of his own mind.

“Lydia,” he yelled when she started to tremble, dangerously close to dislodging the claws in her neck and it calmed her down, but Peter had no idea what was happening inside of Stiles’ mind, if Scott and Lydia were enough to get Stiles to focus, to make him want to come back.

But this was all he could try, and he had to believe that they would do their best.

Peter would have gone himself if he thought anyone would have let him, but he wasn’t here to start a fight. He was here to save Stiles.

Stiles was restlessly opening and closing his hands, drawing Peter’s gaze away from Lydia and when he looked at Stiles he thought his heart might have missed a beat for a second.

Stiles’ nose was bleeding too, and Peter was certain this wasn’t a good thing.

“No, come on, Stiles, you’re stronger than this,” he muttered and grabbed Stiles’ hands in his.

He was aware that everyone was staring at him, but it didn’t matter, they didn’t matter. The only important one in this room was Stiles, and Peter needed Stiles to come back to him.

Stiles suddenly trashed once on the couch, effectively dislodging Scott’s claws from his neck and Scott and Lydia came back to themselves with simultaneous gasps.

Peter locked eyes with Scott, hoping against hope that they had managed to get Stiles back as well, but Scott silently shook his head at him.

No. This was unacceptable.

“Stiles!” Peter roared, calling out for the only packmate he cared for, the boy who had so easily inserted himself into Peter’s life, and heart, and he put all his frustration into it.

He needed Stiles to come back to him.

Scott growled from behind the couch, but Peter was too preoccupied with Stiles who suddenly convulsed and fell forward, starting to gag.

Peter was quick to peel the duct tape off his mouth and then braced Stiles when he started hacking, bandages pouring suddenly from his mouth. Peter watched in horror as Stiles continued to throw up bandages, but he held Stiles close, unwilling to let go of him again.

When the retching stopped Stiles looked up at Peter, and Peter immediately pushed him away.

It was still Void.

Peter growled, low and menacing and he could feel the confusion around him, but he only had eyes for the imposter. It was incomprehensible how anyone could have thought this was Stiles and it only cemented his belief that Scott and his ragtag pack had no business claiming Stiles as theirs.

Everyone’s attention was thoroughly pulled towards the pile of bandages, when an arm suddenly shot out of there and even Peter had to look over, though he was unwilling to let Void out of his sight for too long.

A body clawed its’ way out of the bandages and when it stumbled towards them Peter and Scott rushed forward to restrain it.

Scott was shouting for help, for some restraints, but something made Peter pause.

“Wait,” he said to Scott and then helped the new body to get the bandages off its’ face.

He couldn’t say he was particularly shocked to see another Stiles show up under them, but he was surprised to see it was _his_ Stiles.

“There’s two of them now?” Scott asked, and Peter would roll his eyes, if he wasn’t so fixated on Stiles.

“No, you idiot. This is Stiles. The real Stiles,” he told them, briefly checking Stiles over for injuries, but even his stomach wound had disappeared.

“Knew you would come for me, that you would know what to do,” Stiles whispered as he slumped forwards, resting his forehead against Peter’s shoulder.

“I didn’t do anything,” Peter regretfully said, and Stiles hugged him.

“I heard you. You called for me,” Stiles said and slightly shifted his head so that he was speaking into Peter’s neck, causing him to shiver. “You called me home.”

“Stiles, only an alpha can do that. Scott got you out,” Peter protested, even though it irked him.

It should have been him getting Stiles out of there.

“You are my alpha,” Stiles said and pushed away from him. “You got me out.”

Peter was about to protest again, when suddenly Scott was there too, clamping a hand on Peter’s shoulder and pulling him away from Stiles.

“What did you do?” he asked, accusation clear in his voice, even though Peter had no clue what was bugging him now.

“I did nothing,” Peter hissed, breaking Scott’s grip in his shoulder easily.

“Your eyes glowed red when you roared. What did you _do_?” he demanded to know, and Peter looked back at Stiles.

“True Alpha,” Stiles said from where he was still slumped against Peter and there was pride in his voice.

“That is impossible,” Scott immediately said and looked at Deaton for confirmation.

Deaton only shrugged.

“It’s a question of character, of spirit. If someone rises to alpha status like this it’s because they want to, so they can care for people, because they have others depending on them.”

“So, it’s not possible for Peter. He doesn’t have either of those.”

“I’m not so sure,” Deaton said with a pointed look at Stiles, who was still clinging to Peter.

“Stiles is in my pack,” Scott complained, and Stiles snorted.

“Haven’t been for a while, buddy,” he said, but he sounded tired and Peter was slammed with the instinct to take care of his pack.

“Come on, up, darling,” he softly said and helped Stiles stand. “You need to rest.”

“Not home,” Stiles mumbled, and Peter was more than happy to bring him to his own den. It would satisfy is instincts.

“Where’s the other one?” Melissa suddenly asked, and everyone looked around.

Lydia was gone too.

“We need to find them,” Scott decided, expectantly staring at Stiles but Peter wouldn’t allow this.

“He needs to rest, he’s been through enough,” he snapped, pulling Stiles closer to him. “He’s coming with me,” he said, flashing his eyes at Scott and now he could feel the alpha power coursing through him.

Not overwhelming him like it had when he had killed Laura, but strengthening him, and pushing the need to take care of his pack to the forefront again.

He gathered Stiles up without another word, arm slung securely around his waist, and walked out of Scott’s house, unwilling to stay there a second longer.

“’m tired,” Stiles mumbled, barely stumbling along with Peter and Peter bent down to sweep him up into a bridal carry.

Stiles didn’t even protest, just snuggled closer and it seemed like he was dozing.

“Knew you’d be my alpha eventually,” he muttered after a few minutes, startling Peter who had thought he had fallen asleep. “Wanted it.”

“I got you now, sweetheart,” Peter promised him, feeling the pack bond bright and strong in his chest.

He would take care of his pack.


End file.
